fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teeth For Two/References
*This episode is similar to the Oh Yeah Cartoon short "The Zappys!", in which Jorgen Von Strangle reveals that he was already married to the Tooth Fairy. Timmy also lost his teeth in that episode. *This is the second episode to show Timmy being attacked by dogs, the first one being Sleepover and Over. *This is the last appearance of Dr. Bender in the series. *At the restaurant when Wanda shows Jorgen her "wedding ring," it's on her right hand instead of her left. *Timmy seems pretty happy about losing his tooth, while in The Zappys, he seemed quite unhappy about losing them. *Apparently when Timmy starts growing up, Mrs. Turner starts to freak out about this a bit as that she means she's becoming old. *Jorgen mentions that Timmy's tooth is the dental equivalent of the Hope Diamond, a supposedly cursed diamond that can be identified by its red glow in ultraviolet light. *This is the second episode to show Jorgen becoming skinny, the first one being Action Packed. *This is the only episode where Mrs. Dinkleberg appears without her husband, Sheldon Dinkleberg. * Teeth For Two - The title is a reference to the saying "tea for two" and/or phrase "table for two" which is commonly used in restaurants. ** CatDog - This episode shares the same name of another episode from another Nicktoon called CatDog. *'Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith' - Mrs. Dinkleberg aging after Mrs. Turner stole the former's car is a reference to Darth Sidious' face aging caused by his attack being deflected by Mace Windu's light saber * All the nicknames Cosmo put for Timmy' teeth are puns: # Huck Finn - Buck Finn # The Terminator - The Toothinator # SpongeBob SquarePants - BuckTooth McBeaver Face # Scarface - Surfboard Face # Space Invaders - The Enamel Invader # Count Dracula - Count Buck-ula # Chewbacca - Chew-bacca # The Towering Inferno - The Towering Tooth-ferno * Roman Catholic Devotions - Dr. Bender's line "It worked for the pilgrims" is a reference to the devotions at St. Charles Borromeo. *''Looney Tunes'' - Timmy talked like Daffy Duck when telling the Tooth Fairy about how lonely Jorgen is without her. *When Mrs. Turner starts saying, "And that means I'm growing old.", the right garden glove disappears for a split second before putting her right hand down. *If you look carefully at the pictures in the restaurant, there's a picture of Britney Britney with a fairy crown, but in all other episodes, Britney Britney is a human. **It could be a fairy that looks similar to Britney Britney. *When Jorgen starts hugging Cosmo and Wanda you can see them wearing their formal clothes, but in the treehouse they are wearing their normal clothes. When Jorgen finally lets go of Cosmo and Wanda in Timmy Turner's bedroom, they're wearing their formal clothes again. *Timmy is shown to have a lot of teeth, but when Dr Bender yanks out the loose tooth, Timmy has no teeth until the Tooth Fairy gives him new teeth. *In Timmy's bedroom, Timmy is holding a yellow pillow that has his teeth on it. However, in the Fairy Chapel, if you look closely, there is a pink gum that is attached to Timmy's teeth on the yellow pillow that Timmy was holding. *When Jorgen starts building up his muscles with Cosmo and Wanda as dumbbells, Dumbbell Cosmo is on his left hand while Dumbbell Wanda is on his right hand. However, when Jorgen says, “And best of all, like our love, these are forever.”, Dumbbell Cosmo and Dumbbell Wanda switch places. *At the end of the episode, when the Master of Ceremony says, "Tooth Fairy, do you take Jorgen to be your husband?", the colours of Tooth Fairy's upper body and right arm are white instead of normal pale colour. *Jorgen calling Cosmo and Wanda as his closest friends. *Jorgen pulling off Timmy's teeth. *People calling Jorgen a bully. *Cosmo having a crush on the Tooth Fairy and Wanda getting mad at him. **When Wanda gets mad at Cosmo for showing his attraction to the Tooth Fairy, Cosmo will say stuff like "Look! I'm a donkey! Hee-haw!" and "Look! I'm clamming up!" and then poofing into that animal. *Cosmo mentioning one of Timmy's tooth nicknames to him. *Cosmo and Wanda poofing up notes to Timmy owing the latter. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes